Consequences
by NerdyPuffBall
Summary: I am no innocent. and now I have to live with the consequences of my actions
1. Chapter 1

It would be so convenient to say I didn't do anything wrong! It was all Chara's fault! I never wanted to destroy everything! Wel, while that las part is true, I am no innocent. Chara would have never awoken if I had not hurt anyone. At first it was self defense, I had no idea what any of these monsters were capable of. For god's sake I was almost killed by a flower. Then I realized that I became stronger when I won. I thought that, just a little more and I would be strong enough to survive down here. With out really thinking about the long term consequences I started fighting monsters that couldn't possibly be threatening.

That is when I started hearing them. Encouraging me to continue fighting even ones that didn't even want to fight me, like that whimsum, who I could have sent away crying just by raising my hand. I never wanted to hurt Toriel, but by then I had lost control. I looked in the mirror and Chara was all I saw. They did not care for the compassion Toriel had showed them, the second she stood in their way they cut her down. And then Doggo, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, Dogamy and Dogressa, Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton, Sans, everyone, everything. Maybe, had I resisted more, I would have been able to take back control before they killed everyone. But I was terrified of being alone in a world where everyone saw you as a homicidal maniac. So I just sat back and watched numbly as the underground was filled with dust.

When Chara asked if I wanted to erase everything, I said no. But it was too late to take back control and they erased everything. I stared out into the abyss that now replaced the world, with so many regrets. I tried to reload, over and over again, but Chara's determination was overriding mine. they laughed at me. They mocked me. They chided me saying that I would have to live with the consequences for my actions... unless... I sold my soul to them. Then they would reset for me. Bring back everyone. Allow me to try again. I agreed without hesitation.

This time I made sure to stay in control. I did not risk so much as tapping a single monster. It was hard, showing mercy to people who were trying to kill you, but I would make Toriel proud.


	2. Chapter 2

When I made it to Snowdin's forest I was absolutely terrified. No one in the ruins seemed to remember the murderous rampage that plagued my memory, but that was nothing new. No one knew about the resets and no one remembered the past timelines. Except for Sans. He made it quite clear when fighting that he knew what I was up to. I was afraid he'd see me and kill me on the spot, but he didn't. He was wary of me, and was absolutely terrifying when he warned me against fighting his brother, but he didn't attack me. Maybe he had only a slight inkling of what had happened.

Papyrus on the other hand, he was overjoyed to see me and absolutely adored it when I took part in the puzzle's Chara had skipped over before. I found it a little odd that in the timeline where I was nice to Papyrus was the one where I had to fight him rather than the one where I slaughtered everyone he knew, but after being put in his shed it was clear he wasn't trying to kill me and later wanted to be the best of friends, which make the memories of him fading to dust all the more painful.

I really didn't want to see Undyne again after escaping to Hotland, but Papyrus was just so excited and it was just to hard to turn him down. So I braved the journey back to waterfall and went into Undyne's home, the only thing preventing me from losing it was the fact that Papyrus was there to stand by me. Then he immediately left. I froze up so tense that I fell over. Undyne muttered something in aggravation about having lost to some kid so pathetic they couldn't stay on their feet. Things managed to proceed when Papyrus poked his head in and declared Undyne not up to the challenge. In response she hauled me to my feet and launched me at the seat by her table. In the end we managed to burn down her house. Some how it still seemed like the best possible way that could have ended.

Having Befriended Undyne she recruited me to help her get together with Alphys. I honestly didn't know what to make of Alphys when I first met her. I had only heard of her by name before since she had evacuated everyone before I arrived at the lab. I wasn't expecting a nerdy anime fangirl to be the royal scientist. At least she wasn't intimidating, Mettaton on the other had... I found it odd he also was more threatening when I had done nothing to provoke him, until he said it had been part or a game Alphys set up to get me to like her. l should probably be annoyed by that, but I felt too bad for her to complain.

After all that, it looked like I was going to be able to leave the underground with everyone somewhat happy. All I had to do was face Asgore but that was interrupted by Toriel, then Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and Mettaton. Everything looked like it was going to be alright. Asriel had other plans, but eventually I made it through, watching the sunset, or was it sunrise? It was twilight when I went into the throne room, so it would have been getting brighter...?

But I thought it was over. Everyone was happy and free, and I made it back to the human world.

 _Now we can kill them all._

Chara's voice rang in my head.

 _We can show humanity what it really deserves._

I was startled. Why had Chara appeared? I never hurt anyone, I comforted Asriel after he hurt everyone. I showed nothing but love, not LOVE.

 _That doesn't matter. You sold your soul to me remember? I'm never leaving._

I was struck with the realization I was now sharing my body with a homicidal maniac, whom I just brought to the surface and all my friends were unaware of the danger I now presented. It was right before Toriel asked me if I had anywhere to go.

 _She won't see it coming._

"I HAVE TO GO." I practically screamed, and before she could finish saying that she would be seeing me around I bolted off, trying to get as far away as possible before Chara tried to take control.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyday was torment. I had returned to the underground to isolate myself from everyone. It was actually pretty easy. I jumped down the hole and ended up back in the ruins. I was afraid that when Chara gained control they would just return to the surface and slaughter everyone now that the barrier wasn't their to make them stay, but I had forgotten about the collapsed bridge in waterfall from when Undyne chased me. without the river person, the duck or the ferry monster around any more there wasn't a way back to Hotland, the core or the surface, so I knew my friends would be safe. But that didn't mean I happy.

When I was in control I had Chara grating at the sides of my mind, haunting me with stories of murder and mayhem and never failing to remind me that I was the reason he was here now. When Chara managed to take control from me they took out their frustration on our body, clearly displeased with having ended up in complete isolation with only each other for company. They would take the worn dagger and tear gashes into our arms before immediately handing control over to me so I would be the one to endure the lingering pain.

It was hard to find materials to treat the wounds. Most monsters took their stuff with them when they moved so the houses where empty, few left behind something I could use. At night I slept in Sans and Papyrus's old house. Sans had been too lazy to move his furniture to the surface and just thought it would be easier to get new furniture up there, so there was a bed for me to sleep on, or rather a mattress and bed sheets on the floor since there was no bed frame.

Originally I was going to sleep in Toriel's old house in the ruins. Asriel's stuff was still there since there was no one on the surface to use it, but Chara kept me up late at night with their commentary of when this had been their room and how they had to share the bed with Asriel since they couldn't get him them one on such short notice.

The one problem was that Sans room was really cold. Snowdin was really cold, but skeletons did not seem to be bothered by it due to their lack of skin so all Sans had was a few sheets. I had dug out all of the clothes from his dresser and piled them on the bed after putting on a couple sweaters and made a nest for myself. It was really hard to motivate myself to get out of the nest once I was in since it was so warm. Even the constant ringing of my phone couldn't get me up, not that I ever answered it anyway.

It was usually Toriel or Papyrus calling to ask where I was and why haven't I seen them in so long. Occasionally I would get a text from Undyne saying that I was really worrying them and I needed to pick up my damned phone. I even got a message from Sans once saying things were going pretty great, accept for the part where everyone was worrying if I was okay. But I didn't answer. I didn't want them to know where I was. I didn't want them to come looking for me and find Chara instead. And I may be a little paranoid, but if everyone was as worried as they said they were, I was afraid Alphys might try to trace the call if I picked up, so I didn't call them to let them know I was still alive.

Honestly, I was surprised it hadn't run out of batteries yet, but I guess it was just another plus of being fixed up by the amazing Doctor Alphys, or it would have been if I were actually using it. Right now it was just an annoyance as it kept playing the ringtone over and over, I wanted it to shut up but I was too cozy in my nest to go over and turn it off. Nothing could get me out of here, except for the sound of the front door swinging open and Papyrus's booming voice calling over his shoulder that he would just be a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

I shot up from my nest when I heard him. Papyrus was here, and he probably didn't come alone seeing as you would need someone else's assistance to get through waterfall right now. Why was he here? There was nothing worth retrieving outside of Sans room, all the other furniture had been moved out, leaving the house feeling empty and devoid of life.

"I JUST NEED TO CHECK MY ROOM TO SEE IF I FORGOT IT HERE." Papyrus said as he stomped up the stairs.

"while you're up there could you pick up my trombone." Sans was here too. Great.

"LAZY BONES, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT IT WITH YOU THE FIRST TIME."

"how was I supposed to know getting a new one would be so expensive on the surface." His voice was getting closer. They were headed right where I was. Chara was laughing. I was trembling. I needed t stay in control. Just long enough for them to leave, I also needed them to not find me so they wouldn't try and get me to stick around. I looked around frantically for a place to hide. Maybe I could just hide in the closet until he left... Sans didn't have a closet. Crap. But he did have a window. I pushed it open and jumped out, landing on the powdery snow below.

* * *

Sans strolled his way over to his old room, expecting to find it just as much of a mess when he left.

"what the?" he muttered when he opened the door.

"SANS? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Papyrus looked over into his room as well. It looked like someone had made his bed, then dumped all of his clothes on it. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ANY CLOTHES WITH YOU? IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE BEEN WEARING YOUR HOODIE ALL WEEK?"

"someone else has been in here." Sans said. "and they left the window open.

* * *

Crap. I could hear them talking through the window. Why couldn't they just leave? I just needed to stay in control, until they left.

 _Maybe they know it was you. They'll come looking for you. Then we can all have fun together_

"No they won't, shut up!" I snapped as Chara, realizing a second to late that I had said that out loud.

"FRISK?" I froze and slowly looked up to see two skeletal faces looking down at me through the window.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Their faces shifted from surprise to worry, as I was sure I was looking back at them with sheer terror. I bolted. I ran as fast as a could, planning on making the Ruins my new destination, only to come skidding to a halt when Sans appeared in front of me.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" he sounded worried, but I didn't answer him and just doubled back full speed, slowing only when I found myself headed toward Papyrus. I quickly turned left and tore down to the river, looking back to see there shocked faces befre diving in and being pushed down stream by the current.

A choice I made in desperation, only after a few seconds did I realize why Chara never attempted to get back to Hotland this way. The water was freezing cold, and my limbs already numb. I was having trouble keeping my head above the water with my body locking up. I might die of Hypothermia before I ever get to Waterfall. I hope that doesn't force a reset, I think everyone would be safer if I was just gone, not sharing my body with a homicidal maniac.

It was so cold. So numb. I couldn't breath. I couldn't see. Everything went black.

I don't know how much time had passed. But when I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the river. I was surrounded by worried faces and thick towels, trying to dry me off and warm me up.

"AH, HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE" Papyrus sounded relieved. Toriel leaned over his shoulder looking extremely worried.

"Frisk, are you alright? Have you been down here this entire time?" She sounded almost heartbroken.

"WHAT THE HELL, PUNK?! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP INTO THE RIVER LIKE THAT?! WERE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" Undyne shouted.

"M-maybe, we should give them a little space, so you don't overwhelm them." Alphys suggested. I looked around to see Sans and Asgore as well. Absolutely everyone was here. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAAAAAP!

 _Now things are getting interesting._


End file.
